Dreams of destiny and Happiness A Neji one shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: Can a dream connect two soul mates over long vast distances? and can fate really play a part in our daily lives?


**Dreams of destiny and happiness**

**Name: Akemi Lee**

**Age: 16**

**Family: She's Rock Lee's fraternal twin**

**Appearance: Long orange hair that falls to her lower back she has deep blue eyes.**

**Past: She entered the academy when she was four years old and graduated the same year; she became a chuunin when she was six. She became a jounin at the age of ten (when Rock Lee first entered the academy) after which she left on a six year mission.**

* * *

"Really, Thank you Tsunade-sama" Rock lee smiled as he ran out of her office and headed to the training grounds "Gai-Sensei!" he yelled

"What is it Lee?" Tenten sighed as they stopped training and looked at him

"Akemi is on her way home!" He grinned

"Who?" they looked at him curiously

"Akemi, my youthful twin sister!" He yelled as he smiled

"T-Twin!" she shrieked, he nodded as they tried to imagine a female Rock lee would look like, Bushy eye brows, short mushroom hair, big eyes, a leotard and youthful... they sighed as they shuddered at the thought

"She'll be back for the festival's ball tonight" He grinned "I can't wait for you to meet her" He jumped around the training ground

"A female Lee..." she sighed "How come we've never seen her around?"

"I don't know..." Neji paused "Let's spar" she nodded as they took their stances

*Akemi's POV*

"Tsunade, are you sure I should go to this dance, I just got back"

"More of a reason for you to go, socialize it won't kill you"

"You'd be surprised..." I looked at the mirror as Tsunade put up my hair "Why did you come back? You left a year before I did"

"I was asked" she smirked as she added the last clip into my hair "Turn around" I turned while I moved the strap of my dress "You look like your mother, it's a shame your brother only took after your father" I giggled slightly as I motioned for her to turn round

"I'm beginning to wish I'd spent another day in the Demon Country" I sighed as I put up her hair

"You don't, you'll get to see your brother after all of this time"

"And half the village" I mumbled as I added the final clip to her hair "Finished"

"You really are like her" She smiled as she looked at her hair all curled and clipped up "She used to always put my hair like this"

"I just thought that it would look nice..." I smiled as I straightened my dress

"We should head down"

"Do you have a bag so I can cover my face?"

"Come on" she dragged me out of her house and to the ballroom "We're late" she sighed

"So is your sympathy! Don't make me go!" I pleaded

"No chance!" We began walking up the staircase until we came to the double doors which open to the main hall, taking a breath I prepared for humiliation

"You owe me years of easy missions because of this" she smiled as the doors opened and we were at the top of another staircase above loads of people who we're now looking at us

"You're going to hate me now then" I looked at her strange as she stepped forward.

*Neji's POV*

"Neji, come on" Lee pulled me along to the main hall where Tsunade was stood at the top of the stairs making an announcement

"Everyone, Today I'd like to introduce you to a returning ninja who has secured an alliance with five countries in the past six years, Akemi Lee!" isn't that the name of Lee's sister I looked up as Tsunade stepped aside revealing a woman in a red silk dress, looking up she had pale skin and blue eyes and very refined eyebrows, she had orange hair that was curled and clipped up, making her look a lot more like a model than a ninja people clapped slightly causing her to blush as she walked down the stairs to be surrounded by boys, as the music began to play, for some reason I felt a strange annoyance.

*Akemi's POV*

I'm going to kill Tsunade, I smiled as I walked down the stairs where I was surrounded by men all asking me to dance "Excuse me, have any of you seen Rock Lee?" I asked as some of them shook their heads

"Akemi!" I heard a yell "Akemi!" I turned to see Rock Lee in a green suit

"Lee!" I smiled as I ran over to him hugging him tightly "you've grown so much"

"You have too" I stood back

"What have you done to your hair? I leave you for what six years" I sighed

"I modelled it after my idol"

"You look like Maito Gai"

"He's my Sensei and my Idol" of course he is

"I need a drink" I moved over to the punch bowl "So what rank are you?" I took a sip

"A chuunin" I smiled he got over the fact he couldn't do Ninjutsu or Genjutsu

"Congratulations" I smiled "Are you going to introduce me to your team?"

"Yeah come on" he smiled as he walked around the dance floor, to where a boy and girl were sat

"Neji, Tenten this is my sister Akemi"

"Nice to meet you"

"Akemi this is Neji and Tenten my teammates" I smiled

"Nice to meet you" The girl smiled the boy just looked at me before speaking

"Hello" I looked at him, he was a Hyuuga, and he was a good looking one too

"Why aren't you dancing?" I asked

"I don't want to dance on my own or with some strange guy" I offered my hand

"Do you want to dance?" she nodded as she reached for my hand and we walked to the dance floor "Tenten was it?" she nodded "Can you tell me how Lee has been?"

"He's been training only with Taijutsu, he's extremely strong though"

"What about with people?"

"He's doing better, he has more friends now than he used to"

"That's good" I smiled

"What about you, you're Lee's twin but you look nothing like him"

"We're fraternal twins, he looks like my dad and I look like my mother" I smiled "What's with Neji he's not very sociable is he?"

"He's had a harsh life" branch family then "plus he really didn't want to be here" I chuckled

"Neither did I, Tsunade dragged me here" we laughed

*Neji's POV*

I sat and watched Akemi and Tenten on the dance floor they were talking when they both laughed; I couldn't think how she was Lee's twin, as they looked so different.

"Neji, what's the matter?" I turned to see Lee sat beside me

"Nothing"

"What do you think of Akemi?"

"She's alright" she's interesting and pretty

"I hope she can make some friends" I looked over to him and he was watching her "She never made any friends when she was in the academy as she was so young, she left her team after about two years, so she didn't really bond with them" he looked almost sad yet happy "She's grownup"

"What is she like?"

"She's really smart and she used to act like a mother after our mother died so she's kind but isn't afraid to boss people around, she's protective too. She's the only person who can beat me when it comes to speed" he smiled "She deserves to be happy; after dad died she went on a mission and had to leave me on my own even though she didn't want to"

"Lee! Neji!" She yelled as she ran over to us "Come and dance please" she smiled

"Sure" Lee stood and offered his hand to Tenten who laughed and took it. She offered her hand to me and smiled

"Would you like to dance Neji?"

"I do not dance"

"Fine then just stand with me, Lee trusts you, and I don't know anyone else, please" she looked at me with her longing blue eyes

"Fine" I sighed as I stood up "Just one dance"

"Yay!" she cheered as we walked to the dance floor when the song changed and was slower and more romantic, I stepped closer waiting for her to move first when she placed her hand on my shoulder and held my hand in hers as she moved it to her waist I lifted my other hand to hers and she smiled as we began to dance "You dance very well Neji, I don't know why you were worried"

*Akemi's POV*

I smiled as we swayed to the music "I should thank you Neji"

"Why?"

"For taking care of Lee, he speaks of you as his rival, and in my opinion a rival is a friend" I smiled

"What about you, any rivals or friends?"

"Not really, I don't really remember anyone from the academy, I haven't kept in contact with my team they were like five years older than me"

"Who were they?"

"Itachi and Shisui"

"I see"

"I know what happened to them I-I..." I felt tears run down my cheeks I leaned closer in an attempt to hide it wiping my eyes with my hand which was rested on his shoulder "I'm sorry" I turned and left walking onto the balcony the cold air seemed refreshing, I looked up at the moon and sighed "I can't take this much longer" I jumped off the balcony landing on the ground and I started walking home. Opening the door I was greeted by cold air and dust coughing I turned the light on and did some hand signs as a wind blew through the house getting rid of all the dust "That's better" I walked up to my room unclipping my hair I slipped the dress off of my shoulders, I opened my wardrobe to find no clothes that would fit, turning round I saw my ninja outfit on the bed "I need to go shopping" I moved my outfit onto my desk before climbing into bed and slowly falling to sleep.

The next morning I woke up, showered and changed into my ninja outfit, pulling on my weights and gloves I headed to the training grounds. It wasn't long until I found Lee's team training "LEEEEEE!" I yelled as I jumped out of a tree causing him to fall over

"Akemi!" he murmured as I stood up "What are you doing?"

"I want to train!" I smiled "Fight me Lee" he looked over to Gai who nodded

"Ok then"

"Type one or two?"

"Type one for half an hour if it goes on longer than that type two" I nodded as I took my Taijutsu stance as we counted down.

*Neji's POV*

I watched as they counted down before fighting she was extremely fast, faster than Lee but on occasion she'd hold back.

"Lee, get rid of your weights"

"You too!" She nodded as she reached down to her ankles taking off her weights then she reached to her waist taking off more. How heavy are they? "You ready?"

"Yeah, Go!" after that they both disappeared only on an occasion I caught a glimpse of them clashing fist or foot. After half an hour the wind started picking up when there was a loud clash and a large bubble of water appeared in the sky, looking closer I realized Lee was stuck inside it when Akemi landed on the ground "Stage two complete" she smiled as the bubble disappeared and Lee jumped down to her "You'll never beat me when I get to stage two" She grinned as she patted his head "I win again" She walked over picking up her weights and attaching them to her outfit, so she can use Taijutsu to the same level as Lee, but she can use Ninjutsu and most likely Genjutsu too. "Tenten!" she smiled "Do you want to go shopping? I noticed I don't have any clothes that fit me" she laughed

"Sure" Tenten smiled as she walked over to Akemi who was somewhat radiant

"Lee, why don't you and Neji meet us later and we'll all go for something to eat?" Lee looked over to me and I nodded slightly

"Sure, the usual?" she nodded as they left the grounds.

"Neji, what happened yesterday, Akemi suddenly left the dance"

"She just said she wanted to sleep" I shouldn't tell him

"Ok" He smiled

*Akemi's POV*

"I need this one of this ooh two of these" I dumped some clothes into my basket

"You really don't have anything do you?"

"No I packet light for my mission, I only had this outfit I'm wearing so I was used to wash my clothes then bathe so they could dry" I smiled "I hope nobody saw me, some lakes aren't exactly private"

"You didn't"

"I had to; I couldn't go represent our village smelling like I had come straight from swamp country"

"Why were you assigned I mean you were like ten"

"They said something like I was gifted, and excelled in forming alliances. I don't know. I wish I hadn't though, I had to leave Lee alone"

"He did alright" I smiled

"I know" I walked over to the nightwear section picking out two sleeping kimonos "Are you nearly done?" she nodded

"I was done about thirty minutes ago"

"I'm sorry" I smiled "To the checkout!" I skipped to the queue

"That's three hundred and twenty pounds" I smiled as I handed over the money and picked up my bags and waited for Tenten

"Akemi, how on earth could you afford all that?"

"You'd be surprised how much a six year ANBU level mission pays" I grinned as we wandered through the town when I noticed Lee and Neji "Lee! Neji!" I yelled as I ran over to them

"How much did you buy?" Lee asked as he looked at my bags

"A new wardrobe" I smiled as I sat them down and did some hand signs causing them to disappear they'd be at home in my room, how I love summoning circles "Food!" I grinned while they looked at me "You have two choices, one I cook for everyone, or two we go out"

"Your cooking is awesome" Lee smiled

"I have some new recipes from my travels too" I grinned

"Do you have any ingredients?"

"There's a market on the way to my house, come on lets go" I smiled as we headed to my house. I bought some groceries from the market, unlocking my door "Make yourself feel at home" I walked into the kitchen putting away the food and turning on the oven as I headed upstairs "I'll be a minute" I smiled as I got changed into a short white dress and skipped downstairs tying a small blue apron around my waist as I started cooking. "Everyone sit at the table!" I yelled as I carried the four plates two in each hand and a tray with drinks on my head, I walked into the main room here I handed them each a plate and sat mine on the table in front of me, I took the tray from my head and place a cup in front of them, then I took cutlery from the pocket in my apron and gave them all a set "I hope you like it" I sat down and we began to eat.

*Neji's POV*

Akemi brought through a meal and it looked exquisite taking a bite I realized that it tasted as well as it looked. So she looked like a model, cooked like a chef and fights like a warrior what else could she do?

"Neji is something wrong?" I looked up to see Akemi looking at me "You've been staring at your plate for a while now, do you not like it I can make you something else" she went to stand

"No it's not that, quite the opposite, I think it tastes really good"

"Really, that's a relief" She smiled "Thanks Neji" she looked away slightly

"It really is good Akemi; Lee wasn't kidding when he said your cooking was awesome"

"Thanks" she whispered as she continued eating her meal. As did everyone else it wasn't long until we had finished and she took our dishes into the kitchen to clean them, after she had finished she came back out and she wasn't wearing her apron and I realised how heavenly she looked, like an angel without wings. "It's rude to stare" she smiled "Just kidding" she sat beside me but then she stood back up "I can't stay still" she spun round "I feel like dancing" She sighed as she moved the table out of the way so there was plenty of room and she headed to her CD player and put on some music "Will any of you dance too?"

"Maybe in a bit" Tenten smiled. I turned back to Akemi who was gracefully moving to the music

"If you can dance you can fight, if you can fight you can dance" she flipped backwards but she was still so elegant, is she like that when she fights.

*Akemi's POV*

I love dancing and Neji hasn't taken his eyes off of me yet I felt my face burn up why do I want him to notice me... I smiled as I stopped dancing and walked over to them sitting beside him

"Guys, I have some free time so I was wondering if you want to come with me to the club tonight."

"Club?" I nodded

"Yeah I've been invited to an opening night at this new club in town, do you guys want to go?"

"I can't tonight I have a mission" Tenten sighed "So does Lee"

"Yeah, sorry" I sighed

"But I don't want to go on my own..."

"I'll go" I looked up at Neji

"Thank you" I grinned "I'll meet you there at eight ok" I smiled he just nodded

"Come on we need to go finish training" Lee stood up and they followed I waved as they headed down the street. I headed in and started getting ready for tonight.

*Neji's POV*

I walked down the street towards the club, as I got closer I saw Akemi stood outside she was wearing black fishnet tights and a white dress which was very short, and the top half was low she didn't have any sleeves but she wore some white gloves.

"Neji" She smiled "You came" I nodded as I looked around there was a massive queue

"We're going to be waiting for ages"

"We're not" she grabbed my hand and walked to the door "Akemi Lee" she smiled

"Ah, we've been expecting you go on ahead"

"This is my date so he's with me ok" Date? He nodded and let me through

"Sorry about that it's just how he is"

"Akemi Lee, is that you?" A man from the bar smiled

"Ryo!" She ran and hugged him "I'm so glad you actually did it"

"What didn't you think I could?" she shook her head

"I knew you would but I didn't think it would be so soon"

"And who is your friend?" he looked over to me

"Ahh, this is Neji my friend. Neji this is Ryo, we met while I was on a mission, he told me that his dream was to own a nightclub in Konoha, and that he wanted me to see it"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Neji" he leaned closer and whispered "Treat her well" I looked at him as he began talking to her, what did he mean treat her well?

"Neji, I'm going to go fulfil my promise, I won't be long. Ryo will you keep him company?" he nodded as she left.

"Hey Neji, Do you know what's so special about this club?"

"Not really?"

"It's a place where people realize their dreams. Akemi told me hers, and I want it to come true, she came to my country and brightened it with her smile and her voice. She fought for our freedom and with that she earned our alliance, she often spoke of how she missed home, that voice and how she had wished for that..."

"Wished what?"

"I can't say" he smiled "Ahh, she's ready" I turned to the stage where Akemi was stood

"Everyone" she smiled "This song was requested by Ryo who wishes that all your dreams come true" she looked so radiant

"You see it don't you, her wings" I nodded as I watched her she started singing and her wings spread wide "I wanted her to sing every night, but she said she couldn't give up being a ninja. She is the angel of hope and happiness, I've only seen her cry once, but even then she still seemed happy to remember" I watched as she sang and danced to the music, listening I recognized that voice from a dream. When she stopped everyone seemed happy and free "Did you find your dream?" I nodded as she walked down off the stage

"What country were you from?"

"The country formally known as the land of Nightmares, now since Akemi came the land of dreams"

"Neji" she smiled "What did you think?"

"You were wonderful" she smiled

"Come Neji lets dance" I nodded as she led me to the dance floor.

*Akemi's POV*

Neji seems softer than usual as if he isn't hiding anymore. We danced together for most of the night. We were about to head home so I went to say goodbye to Ryo

"You're always welcome at this club Akemi"

"Thanks" I smiled as he hugged me

"May you find the answers you seek in your dreams"

"So you remember?" I giggled "Thanks, I hope you keep dreaming"

"I will" He smiled "Goodbye Akemi" I waved as we headed home. We walked home quite quietly as it was really late,

"Thanks for walking me home Neji"

"Well I couldn't let you walk home alone, Lee would beat me up"

"Well then I should thank him" I giggled "I had fun tonight" I kissed his cheek "Night" I waved as I closed the door. I smiled as I skipped upstairs and changed into a sleeping kimono and climbed into bed as I slowly fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up feeling refreshed as usual, his voice seems closer now but who is it? I looked at my wardrobe to see a note pinned to it

"Akemi, please join me at the Hyuuga compound at 12pm for lunch, Neji" I smiled when I realised that it was his voice "It's him" I smiled as I spun around looking at the clock it was already eleven o'clock so I didn't have long to get ready I showered quickly and changed into a long red dress with a split down one side, and I left my hair down and straight "I need to make a good impression" I fastened a necklace around my neck. I looked at the mirror, "Formal yet Casual" I smiled as I walked to his house clutching a batch of cookies I made yesterday with the idea of dessert but we left earlier than I hoped. I walked to the compound slowly and elegantly, as I knocked on the door and Neji answered "Afternoon Neji" I smiled

"You look beautiful" He smiled as I felt my cheeks burn red "Come in" I nodded as I walked in and removed my shoes he offered me his hand "this way" I took his hand as he showed me to the dining room, is this really Neji, or am I still asleep? I followed him into the dining room where there was a man I recognized as Hyuuga Hiashi and his daughters Hinata and Hanabi

"Uncle this is the woman I told you about" he told him about me "Akemi Lee"

"It is an honour to meet you Lord Hiashi" I bowed

"Do not bow child I wish to see your face" I lifted my head and walked over to him

"Thank you for allowing me here, I brought some cookies as a thank you" I handed him the basket and he gladly accepted

"Please sit and eat" he beckoned as Neji held out my chair

"Thank you" I smiled feeling out of place as Neji sat beside me, we said grace then ate in silence I felt like I was being watched from time to time. When we were finished I smiled

"Thank you for the meal, would you allow me to wash up as I feel like I have done little to deserve such a meal" Hiashi laughed slightly

"Calm down, you are nervous I can tell. Let the staff get it and we'll try some of your cookies" I nodded as I smiled he picked up a cookie and looked at it "Akemi, are these cookies homemade?"

"Yes, Lord Hiashi"

"I see" Why did this seem like he was observing my every move. He took a bite and smiled "You're a fabulous cook, a good quality in deed" Quality?! I looked over to Neji who was also eating a cookie "Akemi, you are also a ninja correct?"

"Yes, that is correct" He smiled

"Would you like to spar?"

"If you would like me to then I shall" part of me wants to knock out some answers

"Well if you would follow me" I followed him into a large training area "I'll give you a minute to prepare" I nodded as I reached for the zip on my dress, underneath I had some shorts a small shirt my weights and my equipment

"Lord Hiashi, would you prefer me to fight at full power or half?"

"Full power if you please" I nodded as I reached for my weights removing them

"Do you have anywhere I can sit these?"

"Neji, take them into the next room" he took them and I noticed he was struggling he didn't expect them to be so heavy

"I'll just sit the rest here" I sat them on the bench and took a stance "I'm ready" He smirked

"Well then child show me your strength" I smiled as he whispered "Go" he jumped but within that second I was already behind him with a kunai to his throat when he began the rotation so I jumped out of the way I began running in the opposite direction I'm certain he won't be able to see me so when he stopped spinning I kicked him knocking him over jumping I did some hand signs

"Trigram of bonding, Dream spiral" Around the ground a white trigram appeared and He wouldn't be able to leave it he stood up and reached the edge when he was thrown backwards.

"You win, Akemi" He smiled as I released the seal and walked over to him he sat on the bench

"If you had said half strength you might have seen me" I smiled "Those weights are there for that purpose" he picked one up and realized how heavy they were

"How heavy are these?"

"About twice my weight, something like that" I smiled as I picked them up attaching them to my belt and ankles, then I pulled the dress over my head straightening it out I heard whispering I turned to see Neji and his uncle talking about something. I ran my fingers through my hair as I walked over to them and I watched as Hiashi turned round, placing his hand on my shoulder

"You're an exceptional woman, Neji has chosen well"

"Chosen?" What are they on about?

"Akemi" I turned to Neji who was stood beside me "Have you had a dream, where you can hear a voice?" I nodded "I have and she's always singing it makes me feel safe"

"Mine's of a man, and he's always speaking of a world of happiness" He smiled

"Have you found the voice in your dreams" I nodded "Me too" he got closer and closer as his lips were placed on mine I kissed back as his arms moved around my waist pulling me closer as my arms moved around his neck we pulled away and he held me in his arms "Akemi, In my dream you sang a song of love and marriage, so will you be my wife?" I looked at him and he was serious

"If you say you love me then hold me tight, then I'll whisper I'm yours for life" I sung in his ear

"I love you" He held me tighter and I could feel his heart beating with mine

"Then I guess I'm yours" I smiled.

"The wedding will be held tomorrow, if that is alright with you, Akemi?" I nodded "Then I suggest you invite people soon" I nodded as he turned and left I kissed Neji,

"See you tomorrow, Neji" I waved as I ran home happy, extremely happy. I changed then headed to invite people "Tsunade!" I yelled as I ran into her office

"What is it?"

"I'm delivering invitations to Neji's wedding"

"Neji's getting married?"

"Yep" I smiled as I handed her an invitation "I don't know about the bride so don't ask, I'm just doing a favour" I waved as I left the room. "Lee, Tenten!" I yelled as I got to the training ground "I got invitations to Neji's wedding!"

"Neji's getting married, since when?"

"This morning, he asked me to give you these since he was getting ready"

"Well see you tomorrow!" I waved as I ran to the bar posting the invitation then I home when I saw Hinata

"Akemi" She smiled "I brought you this" she handed me a box looking inside it I noticed it was a wedding dress

"Thank you Hinata!" I smiled

"Well I have to go, see you tomorrow Akemi" she waved as she headed home.

I went into my house and sat the dress on my table and started cleaning.

The next day I put on my dress and did my makeup and headed towards the Hyuuga compound I met Hinata who took me into a separate room where we waited for the music to start and when it did we walked down the aisle towards Neji. I heard some gasps when people realised that it was me. When I reached Neji he held my hand as the vicar began to speak

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Akemi Lee and Neji Hyuuga" I looked into Neji's eyes and his glance was soft and calm. "Do you Akemi Lee take Neji Hyuuga to be your husband?" I nodded

"I do"

"Do you Neji Hyuuga take Akemi Lee to be your wife?"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may now kiss the bride"

"Gladly" he smirked as he kissed me passionately. There was cheering and clapping he picked me up and carried me into the large training room which had been converted into a ballroom for tonight.

"Akemi!" Lee cried "Congratulations!"

"Congratulations" Tenten smiled as Neji wrapped his arms around me

"Akemi" I turned to see Tsunade "Congratulations, I didn't expect you to be the bride"

"I did" I turned to see Ryo "you found the voice in your dream" I nodded as music began to play

"May I have this dance Mrs Hyuuga" Neji smiled

"I thought you didn't dance?" I smirked

"If I can fight I can dance"

"I'd love to" I took his hand as we danced.

----

Akemi fell pregnant with fraternal twins (a boy and a girl – named Mina and Hizashi) the following year, she gave birth and they were blessed by several of the countries she had befriended including the country of dreams, so they grew up dreaming. Akemi and Neji never argued as her smiles always made him smile. They had another child fourteen years later and it was a boy who was named Kyouhei who became the next Hyuuga prodigy.


End file.
